RedHaired Weirdness
by sghaus
Summary: Ginny is an amazingly clueless, slightly odd, and completely obsessive person. And Harry is falling for her, fast. But, as previously stated, she is completely clueless! It's a good old Ginny's diary fic. Please review! HG, AU, funny!
1. Hello Journal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Happy? Oh, and this applies to the entire story. Here you are:**

Dear Diary/Book/Journal/Something or the other,

Hi. You are a mauve, suede, empty book. You are my new best friend.

And you are probably wondering who I am.

I am Ginevra Weasley, called Ginny. I have extremely long red hair and I am weird.

Yes.

I am.

Right now there are two crazy jerks running around on our street. They're pretty dumb. I mean, I opened my window, and then one of them rode their bicycle up our driveway, saw that I was there, and then turned right back round and rode as fast as he could away from me. And then guess what happened. That idiot boy yelled really loudly to his idiot friend that there was someone there and they shouldn't come here. I mean, I could hear _every single word _that the idiots were saying! CLEARLY! So then, the idiot boy yelled his idiot friend that if he didn't believe it, he should come and_ ride halfway up our driveway to check if I was there_! I mean, how un-subtle could one idiot _be_! And then the idiot friend ACTUALLY DID IT! I can't believe it! How idiotic could the idiot friend and the idiot boy be!

How immature.

I mean, I knew I never was a looker but rubbing it in my face like that?

Jeez, how hurtful.

I should kill all the idiot boys and their idiot friends in the world.

Okay. Enough with getting in touch with my inner truck driver.

Sorry about that…rewind…

Okay. So. I got sidetracked right after I said I was weird. Am weird. But that doesn't really make sense (grammatically). Aha! Here's a sentence: I got sidetracked right after I said that I am weird! Okay. Whatever. Back to the point.

I have six overprotective prat-brothers. The oldest is Bill, then Charlie (those two are my favorites), then Fred and George (they're twins, pranksters that rival the Marauders, and like to call themselves Gred and Forge), and lastly, Ron. (Oh right. Percy. But he's a git, so it doesn't matter.) Then me. That's right-I'm the youngest AND I'm a girl. Tell me that that does not totally suck and I will strangle you. Nevermind that journals cannot be strangled, believe me, _I will find a way._

And that's me.

Mum gave me you for my birthday. I never thought I would use you but here I am, writing…I guess some things are destined to stay the same forever (Harry being ever so hot)…and others are bound for change (me writing in a _diary_ for goodness sake).

Anyway…the day after tomorrow, Harry's coming over! YES! Hermione came today. One would think that the brightest witch in her year would be able to see that she and my brother, Ron, are perfect for each other but nooo, in that area of expertise she decides to be quite dim. I guess it'll be my job to get them together. I am cackling evilly right now. I need a plan…

Oh, right. I can't be evil to Hermione until school starts. She promised to take me muggle clothes shopping tomorrow so that I could actually have something nice to wear on weekends and stuff at Hogwarts. YAY! Okay, I've got to go now, Mum's calling me down to breakfast. I've been up since six o' clock writing in you! Jeez, next thing we know, I'll be one of those freaks that are writing every single miniscule thing that happens to them in their diary. Eeek. Blaaahh. Bluuargh. Okay, now I really have to go, Mum's going ballistic. She probably thinks that Death Eaters are attacking me up here. Funny, you would think that I might scream if there were freaky dudes in masks and robes trying to kill me. Ah well. Bye for now!

Love,

The Girl Who's Being Attacked by Non-Existent Death Eaters,

Ginny

**Author's Note: There. Hope you liked it! Chapter two is up already. Remember to REVIEW! Please?**


	2. I Want

Dear Diary,

Guess what! The grass is green! The sky is blue! I'M HYPER! I had Mum's famous pancakes for breakfast! With lots and lots of SUGAR! And lots and lots of HONEY and SYRUP! Sugar, syrup, honey, and pancakes make me HYPER! So I'm off to burn down! I'll write more later! BYE!

Love,

The Freaky Hyper Redhead On A Sugar High,

Ginny

Dear Diary,

I'm normal now, don't worry-or well, I'm as normal as I can get now. I went outside and simply started running around like mad. Then I climbed every single tree in our backyard so now I'm covered in sap, bark, dirt, twigs, and leaves. Yippee. I'm off to take a shower now.

Love,

The Girl Who Really Needs A Shower

Ginny

Dear Diary,

I noticed that my first entry was really, really, really, really, really long. And that all these are short. It looks horrible. Oh well…I'll probably write a long one tomorrow after I go shopping, and the day after that, when HARRY COMES! YEAH! Okay, I'm back. Hmm…I have a lot of time on my hands and nothing to do. I might end up writing a kinda long one right now…I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow. Just thinking of all those new wonderful clothes…hey, you can't expect me to be a complete tomboy forever you know. I'm allowed to go shopping _and_ climb trees. I think I might get some of those below-the-knee broomstick skirts in white (or pink, or blue…), and maybe a ruffled plaid mini that's blue and yellow with a butter yellow top to match (and another one in rose pink), and of course I'm going to get some new jeans, dark ones, and an off the shoulder white sweater, and soft pink or yellow leg warmers. I don't know why, but I really want leg warmers. Okay, back to the shopping list…I want to get some striped long sleeved shirts, and some plain ones too, in blue, green, and coral, and a white turtleneck. I also want a few spaghetti-strap tee-shirts in green, turquoise, and coral (again), and I want tee-shirts in white, rose pink, mint green, mauve, soft blue, and coral (I'm obsessed). That concludes my list of 'I wants'. No, wait, I want a light blue cable knit sweater and a pink and a white one that go 'til my mid-thighs, a cable knit scarf in white, a brightly colored striped scarf, and I want nice earrings too. And a cold weather hat. And a black, cable knit (I do so love cable knit stuff) pea coat sweater thing. And nice, slinky high heels in black. And flats in all different colors. And I want warm, chenille, slipper-socks because my feet freeze in the hottest weather. And of course, I want a sweatshirt in…bright green, turquoise, or orange. Not Chudley Cannons orange, either-a feminine orange that's kind of pastel. Yeah. Now all I need to do is find out how much of this stuff I can afford, already have, how much stuff I can sew or knit by myself, and how much stuff I will just plain have to drop. Hopefully not much. So now, I will throw myself onto the task of actualizing my shopping list, and because of that, I will go now. Write later!

Love,

The Crazy Girl That Wants LOTS of Clothes,

Ginny

Dear Diary,

After the extensive task of actualizing my shopping list, I have decided to drop all the cable knit stuff because Mum says that she can do all that easily before Christmas, as well as the chenille socks. Everything else, she says, if I can find it, buy it, and if anything else feels my fancy, I can get it too. HOW COOL IS THAT? And, Mum says that she will fully be my financial backer for the shopping spree. Her reason? "That when you grow out of these clothes I can simply enlarge them and patch them up for you to wear again." HAH! AS IF! She will enlarge them, yes, but if I threaten her with becoming a tomboy once more, Mum will royally freak out and offer to buy me another wardrobe. I've got blackmail…heeheeheeheeheee. So I fully intend to get everything else on my list, and to make my list actually look like a list, I will list my list in list form. Did you get any of that? I hope so. Anyway…

Shopping List

Three ruffled miniskirts, plaid, in rose, pink, and white and another in blue and yellow, and one plain in mauve or green.

Three broomstick skirts, in peachy-orange, white, and baby blue

One pair of dark jeans, boot-cut

Two off the shoulder sweaters, in white and teal

One pair of leg warmers, in light pink

Eight long-sleeved tees, five plain, in blue, coral, pale yellow, green, and just to spite anyone who says that red won't look good on me, one in BRIGHT CHERRY RED, and three patterned ones

Three turtlenecks, in white, soft purple, and mauve

Two spaghetti-strap shirts in mauve and deep portkey-blue (it's bright blue)

Seven tee-shirts, in butter yellow, teal, white, rose pink, deep blue, and mint green

Two sweatshirts in bright green and peachy-orange

Two pairs of capris, one beige, one denim

One beige short peacoat

And that is all.

OH MY GOD! I'm getting a whole new wardrobe! I've never had so many clothes in my life! Of course, I'll be keeping my old paint-spattered, grass stained jeans for my reckless endeavors (including pranking, painting, tree-climbing, Hogwarts-climbing, running…you get the point). They are very comfy and stuff. I'll be keeping some of my old shirts and stuff for the same purposes, and I'll be keeping all my robes too. They're in _much _better condition than my other clothes. I've got these beautiful deep blue one with silver fastenings that were a gift to me from Fred and George after they opened their joke shop. I couldn't believe it-they told me that it was about time I got something girlish! That _utterly _and _completely_ shocked me. And you know what utterly and completely shocked me more! As they were walking away, George bent down and whispered to me to use these robes to "catch Harry before it's too late." OH MY FREAKING GOD! SINCE WHEN HAVE MY BROTHERS ENTANGLED THEMSELVES IN MY LOVE-LIFE! Have they been reading my diary? Ooooh, I'll catch them if they are…Not _this_ diary of course, my previous diaries in which I scribbled down everything I knew and felt about Harry. That was in my innocent old days as a firstie…and a secondie, and on second thought, as a…what? Thirdie? Whatever. Anyway, those robes that Fred and George got me are absolutely _wonderful_. They are slightly off the shoulder, fitted at the bodice with (as I told you before) silver fastenings, and then they flow down like a skirt. Sigh. I especially like the sleeves, though. They're deep blue like the rest of the robes, and they are tightly fitted, but stretchy, and they go down to the middle of my hands. I don't know what's so special about them, but they attract my attention. Sigh again. And I've got a pair of dark green and gold ones also, Mum says that they bring out the gold flecks in my eyes and the bit of green in them too-but they're thick and heavy and warm, so they are for winter. They are like the ones from Fred and George, only with gold fastenings, a hood, and normal, straight sleeves. I love my dress robes… Oh, gotta go, Hermione's calling. Something to do about "killing Ron." Hmm…I wonder why?

Love,

The Girl Who's Being Unnaturally Shallow By Caring About Clothes Too Much,

Ickle Gin-Gin

P.S. Why did I call myself the nickname I hate the most? Some things I will never know…

Author's Note:

Okay, sorry about this last chapter, I was feeling weird and decided to make Ginny fashionable, and got kinda carried away. I was also struck by the need to go shopping myself, so that's why it's been unreasonably shallow. So anyway, remember to press that pretty little button in the bottom left hand corner that's screaming "REVIEW! REVIEW!" The next chapter will not be for a few days at least, I've got waaaay too much homework. Ta ta!


	3. Oh No, This is Not Happening!

Dear Diary,

'Ello jello! I know the ENTIRE Spanish alphabet! Ah, Beh, Seh, Deh, Eh...I probably didn't spell them right, but OH WELL! I was using this really cool thing that Hermione brought with her, a lagtok or something. I went to some random website and it started talking to me! Turns out that I pressed the wrong button and the lagtok was saying the Spanish alphabet. So I pressed the button a few more times and memorized the Spanish alphabet! Hermione, who is currently looking over my shoulder, says that it's not _lagtok, _it's _laptop_, and that wizards ought to make more of an effort to understand the Muggle way of life. Well, Hermione, in case you couldn't tell, I am a _witch, _not a wizard, so therefore I am entitled to misunderstand Muggles as much as I want. HAH! How's that for smooth-ness and suave-ness and witty-ness? HAH! (again)

Moving on…

I have plan. A wonderful, foolproof, mess-free, error-less, infallible, perfect plan to get Harry. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! See, tomorrow, I go shopping and get a wardrobe full of beautiful clothes. The next day Harry comes. I will wait until he's finished greeting his friends, and then, I shall walk, slowly, deliberately, down the stairs. Then, he goes speechless, because I'm wearing clothes that actually FIT me, and then, I have successfully completed Phase 1 of The Plan.

Hermione would like to write something:

_You know Ginny, that plan sounds rather good. Except for one tiny glitch: IT WILL NEVER WORK._

Well, that's what you think. I'll prove you wrong, genius-girl, just you wait. I've got the whole thing planned. Stun, Disarm, and Wait (for Harry to ask me out). It's AWESOME.

_Harry's not that dumb._

Are you saying that only dumb people fall for me? Because Michael Corner was in Ravenclaw.

_Yeah, but Michael Corner was a jerk. You said so yourself._

He was still smart, though. Who said smart people aren't allowed to be jerks? (coughHERMYcough)

_I'm not a jerk! And don't call me Hermy. Only Grawp is allowed to._

Hermione has just walked off in a huff. Probably to find Ron and give him a thorough snog in a closet somewhere. Hmph. I have been denied another chance to display my fine plan-making skills to get Hermy and Ronny together. Pooey. Though I wish I could just go off somewhere and snog Harry, too. Oh well, all the more incentive to follow through my plan to get Harry! Okay, thinking of Harry has gotten me dreamy again. I'm off!

Love,

The Girl Who Has an Unreasonably Large Crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived,

Ginny

Dear Diary,

Hullo…I've been using the latpot again. Really, Muggles are rather smart, aren't they, to be getting along so well without magic. As Hermione said, "They use their brains, not a book." I want to go to Hermy's house one day and watch the fellytivision. It sounds really cool! I've been testing out different hairstyles today. I want to look my best when Harry comes. Hermy says that two French braids look cute, but Mum says that I should get my hair curled and then leave it down. I even asked Ron-he told me to give it up and just wear a messy braid. Whatever. It depends on what I wear, though, so it really isn't much use to be testing out hairstyles. You see, French braids look nice with plaid, and normal braids look rather tomboyish but still go with practically anything. Curled hair is used on long sleeves. Mum would like to write something:

_Ginny dear, I still think that curled hair will look beautiful on anything you wear. Don't worry about what Harry thinks-I'm sure he thinks you look pretty in anything._

Okay, thanks. Let me just read over what she wrote…

Holy. Friggin. Shit.

My _mother _has been reading over my shoulder for the past seven minutes that I have been writing in you.

Holy. Friggin. Shit. (again)

Holy. Friggin. Shit. (one more time!)

Holy. Friggin. Shit.

Okay…

HOW DARE YOU! (This comment is directed at both you and Mum) How DARE you allow someone to read you! I will _burn _you! I will _strangle _you (as previously promised-see page one) I will inflict every method of painful torture I have ever heard of on you! ARGH! Oh no, not again…Mum wants to write a bit more:

_Ginny, I was never reading your diary. Though it's nice to know that you have a crush on Ron's best friend. Harry is a very handsome and wonderful boy, and I fully approve your choice. I think you two will look so sweet together! _

Holy Crap-a-moli.

Even my _mother _thinks Harry's hot. Honestly, what is the world coming to?

Oh shit. I just realized something.

The whole world will know now. Frankly, I won't be surprised if Mum will announce it on the WWN. I can just imagine it:

_And we have just received shocking news! Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has a secret admirer, who happens to be best friend Ronald Weasley's little sister. That is so sweet. Breanna Adams went to find out more…_

Crap.

Damn.

Poo.

Crap-a-moli.

Dammit.

Pooey.

See, I use a variety of swear words. Heehee. Hee. (Strange laugh) Okay, done now. Anyway…I'm doomed. Poo. Fiddlesticks. I'll have to deal. It is now four o' clock. Four o' clock…hmmm….that rings a bell…

OH SHIT! I've got a singing lesson right now! I'm late!

Love,

The Girl Who is Going to be Incredibly Late If She Doesn't Stop Writing,

Ginny

P.S. Yes, it's a new found talent.

Bloody Author's Note (BAN): Sorry about the delay. I had school, and then I had SO MUCH bloody homework so I had no time to post. Anyway, I've got a long weekend coming up, so expect more chappies! I have no intention on giving this fic up, so tht should clarify some doubts (if there were any). Anyway, remember to REVIEW!


	4. Tra La La

Dear Diary,

It is SEVEN O' CLOCK in the EVENING! I can't believe how long my stupid teacher kept me. Honestly. Three HOURS of voice lessons. Now I'm all hoarse. Poo. I'm not even all that good at singing, it's only that Mum wanted me to be a bit more girly so she decided to stick me with that horrid Muggle, Mrs. Criddle, to teach me how to sing.

Argh.

Maybe if I'm bad enough I can get Mrs. Criddle to fire me. Or just get rid of me, anyhow.

COOL.

Muahahahaha!

Okay, got to go, Dad's home and Mum's got dinner on the table.

Love,

The Girl Who's Going Down to Dinner,

Ginny

P.S. I know, The Girl Who's Going Down to Dinner is stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Dear Diary,

It's nine thirty and I'm dead tired. Goodnight, sleep tight (you better-if you let one more person see what's written in you, the consequence is BURNING), and don't let the bed bugs bite! Haha.

Love,

The Girl Who's Going to Bed Now,

Ginny-poo

P.S. _Ginny-poo?_ Where did that come from? I think I'm going insane. Oh wait, I already am. Whatever. 'Night.

Dear Diary,

It's eight o' clock and I'm going SHOPPING! Hahaha! About time, too. Off to breakfast I go!

Love,

The Excited Girl Who's Going Shopping,

Ginny

P.S. I won't be taking _you _along, so sit tight and don't move. I'm going to lock you up in my underwear drawer-betcha no one will be looking there! Heeheehee, I have thwarted your evil plans, have I not? HAHA!

Time goes by….

Dear Diary,

I am back, and I am exhausted! I never knew shopping was so tiring! Anyway, I got everything I wanted, thank God, and tomorrow I will wear my plaid skirt with a matching long sleeve shirt (this is yellow and blue). Hermione made sure everything I got everything I wanted, and now I must set myself to the arduous task of folding and hanging up all my clothes. Poo. Oh well, better sooner than later!

Love,

The Girl Who is Very Tired and is Putting Away Her Clothes,

Ginny


	5. I Did Magic On Accident

Dear Diary,

Hahahahaha! YIPPEE! I shall take you outside to my little secluded spot in a tree. Really, it's very peaceful. It's just me sitting up on a limb with leaves and birds everywhere, and the sun slanting through the branches…It's lovely. Come now, let's go…

Love,

The Girl Who's Going to Climb a Tree,

Ginny

Dear Diary,

Okay! We made it! You're a little worse for wear, though, your cover is all scratched and a few pages a torn-that might have been a product of me throwing you up into the tree and hoping you'll get caught in the leaves. Hey, I can't climb up a tree one-handed, can I? So, I think I'll write some of my horrid poetry…

_The wind blows hard_

_Dudley is a fat lard,_

_From what I've heard_

_He's definitely not a nerd._

Yes, beautiful, isn't it? Here we go again:

_The violin plays quietly,_

_The flutists blow softly,_

_The keys of the piano are pushed,_

_The symphony makes music._

Oh man, that was TERRIBLE, wasn't it? Oh well, there's no point of me humiliating myself any longer, right? So, moving on…

You know, I actually _like_ classical music. Weird, innit? I dunno why. It's very relaxing, and it brings me in mind of New York. I like New York. It sounds artsy. I want to visit there when I'm older. Sigh. Hermione bought me a CD of Bach, because of my obsession with classical music, especially Bach's minuet in G major. And she bought me a CD Player. It's a Muggle thing, you put the CD into the CD Player, and then press a few buttons and you hear stuff. It's cool. Oops, time to go, Mum's calling.

Love,

The Classical Music Loving Girl,

Ginny

Dear Diary,

It's ten fifteen. I'm not sleepy. I'm too excited about Harry coming tomorrow. Maybe I should go downstairs and drink some hot chocolate. Yes, I think I should. While listening to classical music and writing in you. That sounds heavenly. Yep. So, let's go downstairs, and try not to step on the creaky stairs (all of them) to wake anybody up.

I am standing at the top of the stairs wondering how not to step on any of them while going down.

AHA! I shall simply slide down the banister! Okay, here I goooo! (it's not pronounced like "goo", it's "go" with an extended "o". I was sliding down the banister at an alarmingly fast rate at the time.) I guess flannel pajamas slide well on rickety old banisters. It didn't creak, though, which is a _very _good thing. Now, I shall set about making cinnamon hot chocolate.

Now I wait.

And wait.

And wait.

(for the chocolate to be done)

I think I shall wait in silence.

…(time goes by)

Mmmm, it's good. So is the music that I'm listening to on my CD Player. Bach's Minuet in G Major never ceases to relax me. Ahhhh. I'm starting to feel tired. Maybe I should go up to bed now…Oh, I've just let out a great big yawn. Lemme just finish this cocoa…Okay, now I must drag my unwilling self up the stairs. O-o-o-o-oh…(that was a groan) I'm getting up. Another yawn has escaped me. I think I need more cocoa. I have successfully conjured another mug on the table…yippee…

Oh no.

Wait.

I just did magic outside of school.

Oh shit.

And it was magic I've never even thought of trying before.

Oh wow. Where did all that power come from? I just waved my wand and it came! I _conjured _something _wordlessly_ in the middle of the night when I'm _dead tired. _

Oh my God.

When is that damn Ministry of Magic letter going to come? I'm waiting for it…dreading it…what will Mum say? It's the second time I've done magic outside of school.

Damn.

(the first time was when I accidentally made Ron's Chudley Cannon's poster catch fire-that was when I was ten)

Bloody Hell.

The front door.

Someone's trying to unlock the front door.

Help.

I shall turn off all the lights and disillusion myself. It's a nifty spell that I taught myself in the library last year. Here goes.

If it is indeed Death Eaters, tell everyone that I love them all SO MUCH and tell Harry…

Tell Harry that I love him.

And tell Ron and Hermione to get a move on.

Oh damn.

The front door is opening.

**Author's Note: **Haha! Cliffy! Okay, this was my longest chapter yet, so I think I deserve some reviews! Advice is always helpful in your reviews, don't forget, so if there is an aspect of the story you think needs improving, TELL ME. I'll try and answer the reviews in my next chapter, so be patient please!


	6. Harry the Death Eater

Dear Diary,

Stuck in coat closet. Sorry. I made a mad dash and stuck myself in here. It's very musty. Hm. I'm scared.

Really, _really_ scared.

No kidding.

There are Death Eaters in MY HOUSE! And my entire FAMILY is upstairs, sleeping innocently and they're just about to be murdered in their BEDS! And to top it all off, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and a few other notable aurors are coming as well! YIPPEE! NOT! Oh crap, the stairs are creaking. Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh-well, you get the picture. Hold it! There are _voices _in the hallway. Jovial, happy, glad-to-see-you voices. Is there going to be some sort of mass gathering of Death Eaters here? Death Eater block party with the surprise guest VOLDEMORT? ARGH! Oh crud. These voices sound familiar. Is that normal? Because they kind sound like, erm, Mad-Eye, and Emmeline Vance (I've met her before), and hang on, that's TONKS! And…Kingsley Shacklebolt! Wait. This is creepy. I have heard of this group before. Yeah, they're the people Mum and Dad were talking about the other day-something like Harry's guard and whatnot. Hold on, I hear someone else too! Yeah, it's Harry! Weird.

Oh.

OOOOOOH.

Oh.

I am SO stupid.

This IS Harry's guard! HARRY'S HERE! OH MY GOD! Must go greet him!

Love,

HyperactivemaniacgoingtogreetHarryattwointhemorning!(saythatinonebreath)

Dear Diary,

Sorry. Three day gap, dadadadadaaa…..Whatever. The point is, I just COMPLETELY bungled my Plan. THE Plan. As in, _The Plan_, with a capital P. AAAAARRRGGHHH! Oh well, I suppose there's always hope. After all, I've used my clothes so far, and Harry looked a bit differently at me. Kind of. Eheh. Heh. Ehhhhhhhhhhhh.(groan). BUNGLED, I TELL YOU! Hate-life-kill-ARGH.

Love,

Not much love

Dear Diary,

HOGWARTS! Hogwarts is in a few days, it'll be my fifth year. Cool. Weird. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It'll be interesting……

Love,

Weirdo. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HA.

Dear Diary,

I DROPPED SINGING! FINALLY! Now Mum is letting me do what I've wanted to do for the LONGEST time-violin. YES! My first lesson will be at Hogwarts, apparently. Guess who's teaching me! I DON"T KNOW! Anyway, I hope I can find some actual friends this year. They all dumped me after the whole Prophecy incident. It kind of sucked, but I still had Luna, even though she can be a bit out of it at times and it's kind of weird talking to her. Still, we're both losers, we can be losers together! Haha. Ha. Not very funny. Oh well.

**Author's Note:** I AM BACK! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, here are all the answers to your lovely reviews:

**EmeraldHazel: **Thank you! As for Ginny admitting that she likes Harry-well, she'd have to be pretty thick if she couldn't figure out WHY she got all nervous every time she was around him.

**Betsy: **YEAH! ME TOO! Heh, heh.

**Lela1694:**Thanks for the heads up, must go fix that now…

**SoulCry: **Lovely tip. I should do that.

**Allison Carroll: **Thanks for all the tips! 1) I've looked into the five brothers thing. 2) What have I written that fifty other authors have already written? 3) Did I really ramble THAT much in the FIRST chapter? I mean the chapter with the HUGE shopping list-that is probably pretty tedious, but…4) Is this really a flame review? Cuz it didn't seem impolite or anything… (sorry…just got a bit carried away)

**hermione519: **Thanks!

**griffindor-girl12:** THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT AND HOMEWORK SUCKS!(ARGH!)

**griffindor-girl12: **YOU REVIEWED AGAIN! COOL! I'M GOING TO UPDATE SOON NOW!

**tuxedo cat: **Perhaps I will. I like musicals too, especially because I like singing. I never knew people made Ickle Gin-Gin into a Mary Sue. I always heard of her going off with Malfoy.

**luckycharms445: **You'll find out soon enough!

**Tonkified27: **I'm updating, FINALLY.

**starlite: **You've got a cute username. Anyway, THANK YOU! You really made my day! You rock too!

**hermione519: **Hi again Jessica. Well, here's an update. Have a piece of apple pie with vanilla ice cream.

**Queenlover: **Thank you! About the grammar-It's a diary, so Ginny isn't going to have proper grammar. She be starting sentences with "And" and "But" and "So", and she'll be having complete run-ons like this one, because she's writing the way she thinks, or talks. But I'll try to make it a bit better.

**gryffindorgrl123: **Thank you!


	7. Complicatedness

Dear Diary,

I'm on the Hogwarts train right now, sitting in a compartment with Neville, Luna, and HARRY.

HARRY POTTER IS IN MY COMPARTMENT.

That sounded weird.

Anyway, he was looking at Luna kinda funny because she was reading her magazine upside down, but I know better. She was doing the little crossword thingummy.

That was random.

I wish you were enchanted, so you could talk to me and actually give me ADVICE.

But you're not.

So, I will have to live out my days with a non-magical journal, trying to get by with no help, no advice, no loving care of a personal friend whom I will strangle if said personal friend leaks any secrets written in it…

Hold on, Harry asked me a question…

Okay, I'm back. I will write down the conversation we had:

Harry: Do you know why Luna's reading her magazine upside down?

Me: She doing the crossword thingummy.

Harry: Oh.

(Luna shifted and her wand shot a couple bubbles in the shape of frogs into the air)

Luna: Oh, hello. Didn't see you come in. Who are you?

Harry: Albus Dumbledore.

Luna: Nice to meet you.

(Luna goes back to reading the Quibbler)

Neville: (biting back a laugh)

Harry (to me): Is she always this wacked out?

Me: Yeah.

(END OF CONVERSATION)

Lovely, innit? Ah well. Here comes the trolley! Too bad I haven't any money. Hold on again…

Harry asked me if I wanted anything. I said no, because I had no money since I spent it all on getting cheap Dungbombs and Fizzing Whizzbees off of Mundungus Fletcher. He laughed and said that he was going to get some because he was starved.

Is it just me, but is Harry starting to actually talk to me as a friend?

Maybe.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Okay, I must calm down, I must calm down, I must calm down…

Harry's back, with about a truckload of sweets.

COOL.

I'm going to go help him finish all of it. See ya! (or not…)

Love,

The Girl Who Is About To Get Extremely High Off Of Bertie Botts And Pumpkin Pasties And All A Manner Of Wonderful Goodies,

Ginny-Gin-Gin

P.S. Gin is an alcoholic drink. HAHAHA! Do you get it? If not, ask someone who does.

Dear Diary,

I am now in my dorm at Hogwarts. It's been an interesting first night. It's twelve thirty right now (as in the night). I think I might not be as much of a loner this year! Whoopee! Anyway, there's this girl named Natasha in my year who is in Gryffindor as well. She used to be friends with Ashley, but Ashley was cheating on her boyfriend with Natasha's crush who was _totally _going to ask Natasha out, so Ashley broke up with her boyfriend and Natasha's crush completely ditched Natasha, and Ashley and Natasha's crush got together (what made it even worse was that Ashley kept telling Natasha that he was going to ask her out, for sure, and Natasha was completely head over heels for him) but Ashley still kind of liked her former boyfriend but he was completely hurt and tried to ask Natasha out because he wanted someone to comfort him, and Natasha said no because she still kind of liked Ashley's new boyfriend, and then _he _(Ashley's new boyfriend)decided to go off and have breakfast with Natasha who was completely innocent and just wanted to get to know Ashley's new boyfriend because she was _completely over him_, and Ashley went ballistic and accused Natasha of trying to seduce her new boyfriend, but since Natasha was innocent she told the truth, obviously, and said that no, she was not trying to seduce him, and Ashley's new boyfriend chose that time to ask Natasha out _right in front of _Ashley, and he hadn't even broken up with Ashley yet, and so now Ashley is crazy and stupid and trying to get back her boyfriend and keeps accusing Natasha of forcing him to cheat on her.

Ah, the lives we lead…

Anyway, Ashley is an idiot, and she's become really mean (I never liked her anyway) and I met Natasha tonight at the feast, and now we are best chums! We both sing like banshees, and guess what! I'm going to be learning violin from her because she is REALLY REALLY good! So that makes us happy. Yay. I must get to sleep; I'll see you tomorrow (or is it today?)!

Love,

The Girl Who Is Not A Complete Loner Anymore,

Ginny


	8. Guess Who

Dear Diary,

Hullo! I woke up at around seven thirty this morning, went down to breakfast in my pyjamas, got yelled at by Professor McGonagall as she was handing out schedules, went back up to my dorm, changed into robes, came back down, sat in the only empty seat, and fell asleep with my head on someone's shoulder.

Guess who that someone was?

HARRY.

Guess who I was sitting next to?

HARRY.

Guess who woke me up and handed me a plate of eggs and waffles?

HARRY. (Okay, well, Natasha woke me up)

Oh my god. Either I have completely humiliated myself in front of Harry or I've just died and gone to hell.

He's grinning.

Oh god. Please tell me I'm not blushing.

I am.

I will proceed to eat my eggs, thank him for his generosity, and tell him that his shoulder is unbelievably bony and he should eat more.

I did.

He laughed, I grinned, and Natasha gave me a Look. I mouthed that "I will tell you later."

I've changed my mind. I think I've died and gone to Heaven.

Well, I think I can be taken seriously when I say,

There is something seriously different in the way Harry and I are interacting.

Or, more specifically, I have never fallen asleep on his shoulder before and he has never before given me breakfast.

Though, of course, I think I can get used to this.

-Ginny

P.S. Harry calls me Gin. AAAHH! Not Ginny, which everyone calls me, but GIN. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…shut up, you, he doesn't mean the alcoholic drink.

Dear Diary,

It's ten at night, and now Natty and I are officially best chums. I told her all about Harry. I think she might have somewhat known because of second year, but whatever. I mean, I wasn't THAT obvious…right? She isn't interested in anyone. She says that she's lost interest in all this romance stuff and believes that she's going to become a lone violinist playing in the International Magical Symphony-Orchestra with three cats, three Crups, and three Fwoopers after she graduates Hogwarts. She says that she won't even have to put a Silencing Charm on the Fwoopers since she's already insane. Nice, eh? But she's incredibly smart. Takes Arithmency and ditched Divination, like Hermione, and is in love with Care of Magical Creatures. She said that she works part-time at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. I told her that I'm only taking Divination because it's an extra hour of sleep and her homework isn't very hard; it's just a bunch of lies. If you're like me, and have spent your entire life making excuses for throwing Dungbombs and scaling the sides of the neighbor's house, then a few lies should be nothing. I'm just wondering what will happen with our O.W.L.s. Ah, well, we've got an entire school year for that. I've been wondering, though, what my dress robes are doing in my trunk. Mum packed my trunk for me this year while I was away in Diagon Alley with Hermione. We were going to have ice cream together. Anyway, she seems to have thrown in my blue dress robes that Gred and Forge gave me, and I don't remember reading that on the list. Actually, I don't remember reading the list at all. That might explain it. I'm still wondering about them, though. I'll ask Natty tomorrow. She's smart; I bet she knows why. 'Nighty night now, and remember, my threats of burning and strangling still exist! Sweet dreams, my friend,

Love,

Gin-the-alcoholic-drink

Dear Diary,

It's been an entire MONTH since I've written to you. Do you want to know why? Well, I'll tell you:

BECAUSE OUR BLOODY PROFESSORS HAVE GOTTEN IT POUNDED INTO THEIR THICK HEADS THAT THEY SHOULD FORCE US TO START STUDYING FOR OUR O.W.L.S _NOW! AT THE BEGINNING OF THE EFFING SCHOOL YEAR!_

Whew, glad I got that out of my system.

Sooo…

I know why Mum packed my dress robes!

_We are going to have a ball!_

AAAHH!

Natty _has _to come, even if she has no interest in humans of the opposite gender. I'll make sure of it…(evil cackle)

It's too far off to really think about, though, I overheard Dumbledore mentioning it to Professor McGonagall and it's going to be at the end of the year. I hope Harry asks me…he HAS to. Or I'll go as ballistic as Ashley and run off of the Astronomy Tower.

Not saying that she ran off the Astronomy Tower _on purpose…_It just took a little help from me…

No, seriously, she didn't run off the Astronomy Tower. Sometime I wish she did, though! Every time Natty and I walk down the corridors together, she tries to A) trip us up B) insult us or C) jinx us. One of these days she'll probably get it into her head to throw bobotuber pus at our faces.

That stupid troll.

Love,

Ginny

Dear Diary,

Fred and George have made it their life's work to go around torturing Harry and me whenever we're caught talking to each other, be it in the corridors, Common room, or even at meals!

Bloody bastards.

Though Harry and I are becoming close, you know, like friends, because Ronnikins and Hermy have FINALLY gotten together. It's really good for Hermione, but I must admit that it IS pretty gross to be told how good a kisser your brother is. Especially if that brother is RON. Ew.

I'm such a good matchmaker…even if I haven't actually match-made anyone YET ("yet" being the key word).

Heehee.

Oh! Harry's calling me. Wants to know if I want to go for a walk.

Let's think…HELL YES!

Catch ya later, journal, I've got better things to do with my time!

I'M COMING, HARRY!

Love,

Gin


	9. Evening Walks and Other Such Things

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back! It's been a while, but when I get writer's block, I GET writer's block. I changed the style of writing a bit, because it was getting hard to add any sort of plot using just a diary.  So cheers to you all, and here's your gift for the new holiday season!

Dear Diary,

You know, moments like these give me hope for the human race. I love the lake. I love this evening. I love grass and sky and the giant squid and Hogwarts and the Quidditch field and the Forbidden Forest and, well, you get the picture, right?

Harry and I went for a walk together this evening, ALONE, around the lake. We actually just ended up sitting down next to an oak tree the entire time, talking. We spent an hour outside, I think, just conversing with each other. I don't even know what we were talking about anymore; all I know is that we were having an actual conversation. We talked about Quidditch and the rivalry between the Tornados and the Cannons, and about the Muggle world, and about Trelawny, and Ron-and-Hermione (yep, they're just one big word now), and all sorts of wonderful stuff. It was amazing, invigorating, stimulating, fantastisisisisisimo! I love the world…

Dear Diary,

Natty and I are sitting here in History of Magic, being bored out of our wits.

**N: Where were you last night?**

G: I dunno, where was I?

**N: Come on, Gin, I'm dying to know!**

G: Won't say nothing if you won't say please!

**N: A Peeves joke? Gin, that was low…**

G: Well…

**N: SO! Tell.**

G: I was outside, around the lake.

**N: Alone?**

G: Alone with someone.

**N: HARRY?**

G: Yep.

**N: So what happened?**

G: I'll tell you later. My hand will cramp if I write it all.

**N: Oh no you don't! We're cutting class. Quick, act sick!**

I coughed and coughed-I think half way through they became real-until finally Professor Binns looked at me and said in that hilariously mild voice, "Do you be ill, Miss Weathervane?" Of course I am, Binns, why else am I coughing? So Nats and I are making our way out of the class to "the Hospital Wing," which is, of course, the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. Nats knows the password, I hope. Good. She mumbled, "Oreo Cookies and Cream."

Here, insert a long, open-mouthed, gaping pause full of wonder.

Oh _wow._ Holy Merlin, this bathroom is heaven! It's hugely ginormously elephantine! Jesus! Look at the BATH TUB. It's, like, six kilometers wide and seven long! Okay, so I'm exaggerating, but this bathroom really is huge. I mean, holy Merlin, are those red velvet SOFAS? I'm SO sitting on one of those. Natty follows me and curls up, cat-like. She looks like a cat, you know. High cheekbones, slanted-ish eyes, ever so slightly turned up nose…she's so pretty, in an exotic type of way. Anyway, I have to tell her the whole long, drawn out, detailed version of yesterday night, starting from when Harry asked me to go. Hey, this is a big deal!

"Okay. So," I said. "I was sitting in an armchair in the common room next to Harry, warming my hands and pretending to do Potions homework. He then turns around and suddenly asks me to go on a walk! So, obviously, I said yes. So we left the castle side by side, and started to walk around the lake. We only made it around a few times before Harry stops and says, "Let's sit down." So we do. Then we talked for at least another hour, about all the randomest things in the world, from Quidditch to Trelawney to Muggle eckeltriketsy stuff. And then we noticed how dark it was, so Harry got up and helped me up as well, and he walked me to our dorms."

Natty squealed. "He walked you back?! That's so adorable!"

"I know," I said smugly. And then, "Damn. These sofas are the bomb."

Natasha giggled.

I wonder when class ends? Honestly, I could sit on one of these sofas for the rest of eternity.

"Class ends in about five point six minutes, give or take the number of seconds," Natasha said, giving me a grin. "I knew you were wondering."

"Did it really take us that long to get here?" I asked. I mean, we left in the very middle of class. We were supposed to have at LEAST twenty minutes to bathe in the glory of the red velvet sofas!

"Well," Natasha said, ticking off her fingers. "We left with about half an hour of class left, agreed? We also thought that we'd make it here in at most, ten minutes. However, we hadn't bargained for Peeves to have screwed off the doorknobs of the entire sixth floor, forcing them to fill in the empty classrooms on the nearest floor, which was the fifth one, which just so happened to be the one with the prefect's bathroom, which was, coincidentally, where we were headed. So, we had to take the long way to the bathroom, which meant several changing staircases, a long secret passageway, ducking and weaving through the hallways and behind statues, doubling back to check if we were being followed, and, of course, figuring out the password of said secret passageway. That definitely took more than ten minutes. Twenty-five, I'm guessing." She finished, nodding thoughtfully.

You see why I adore Natty? She's hilarious!

"Say, where are we? I've never been to the prefect's bathroom. Only ever been to Hogsmeade when ditching," I said.

I am complete crap at geography. Give me a map and I'll end up somewhere not even labeled on it. So obviously, during our class-cutting rendezvous, I had gotten utterly and completely lost at, erm, the second door past Binns' classroom.

Heh, heh.

Natty grinned sheepishly. "Er," she said, twirling a piece of dark brown hair around her finger. "Well, I have reason to believe that we are, erhm, approximately three doors left of our starting location."

Eh? Didn't quite catch that.

…

Oh. OH. Starting loca-that'd be Binns' class, so three doors left…_is in the same hallway._

Was I just dragged up and down staircases, behind statues, and through a damp, depressing passageway just for-JUST FOR-

Oh dear oh dear oh dear. Natty, I'm sorry to say, is in deep trouble.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" I yelled, banshee-like, and launched myself at Natasha. There was no way she was getting around this one, oh no.

Okay, maybe she was. The bell for class just rang. RUN!

Dear Diary,

You know what was on the dinner table tonight? Do you have ANY idea? No, of course you don't. There was EEL on the table. FRIED WHOLE EEL, eyeballs and all. What on Earth was up with that, huh? WHAT? I have never eaten eel in my life, and I'm not about to start now. I have a self-enforced ban on seafood, excluding shrimp. No fish, no crab, no lobster, no krill, no sea cucumbers, nothing, nada, zip. Except for shrimp. Because shrimp is very good. I love shrimp. If it weren't for shrimp, I would have DIED. I would have STARVED tonight if it weren't for shrimp. Even whilst everyone else was chomping down on eel and crab and fish and ignoring my dearest friend the shrimp, the shrimp stood fast and hung on with their ever-weakening, er, non-existent fingers. You see, the house-elves, it seems, were on a fish frenzy tonight, and EVERY SINGLE DARN THING ON THE TABLE WAS SEAFOOD. I was searching and searching and searching for some little shred of hope, some piece of bread, some grain of rice, when suddenly, a plate full of shrimp caught my eye! I dived and yelled my war cry, as a warning to all that they _can't stand in the way_ of me and my shrimp! HA! So, I ate that little plate full of shrimp.

I love you, shrimp.

Harry just took this time as the most opportune moment to point out that I could have just gone over to the Ravenclaw table and asked for a baked potato or something. Apparently, the house-elves setting their table weren't having a seafood field day.

ARGH! Why is it that I never know these things? Why does Harry, who has no trouble with seafood and was just sitting there chomping down on some piece of eel eyeball, know that Ravenclaw had baked potatoes and turkey? WHY? Why is it always me…

Ow. I just cracked my neck.

Oh look! Harry seems to want to talk!

"Hi Harry," I said. "Not feeling too perky now, after eating sea cucumbers at dinner, huh?"

"Sea cucumbers?" he asked, taken aback. "Ginny, that was salmon! Salmon is good, and it's FISH, not sea cucumber."

"All seafood is equal to a sea cucumber."

"No, it's not, Gin. Here, try some of this eel. I sneaked it back from dinner for a midnight snack, but you can try some now, if you want."

If I WANT? GROSS!

"Er," I said backing away from Harry on the couch. "That's okay, thanks very much, but I'm still really full from dinner. All that shrimp, you know…" I stared queasily at the piece of eel.

"Come on, you know you want some." He edged closer and closer to me, with an evil glint in his eye, and I edged further and further back, until SHOOT! I was at the edge of the sofa! Now he had me trapped. He kept coming closer and closer, holding out that disgusting piece of sea cucumber. I closed my eyes, twisting away from the slimy flesh, oh gross gross gross gross gross…

"Harry! Ginny! What the hell are you doing?!"

Huh? What? RON?

I opened my eyes. Harry was leaning over me, practically on top of me, holding not a piece of eel, not a piece of salmon, or a slice of sea cucumber, but _a Canary Cream?_ Oh, he was going to pay…

Wait. Backtrack. REWIND.

He was almost practically on top of me, and I had my eyes closed, and we were both scrunched up in a corner of the couch. No wonder Ron was going ballistic. It must have looked pretty suggestive. I blushed fiery red. Crap.

"Ginny! GINNY! Move! Harry! GET OFF MY BABY SISTER!"

Okay. He did NOT just say that. I am NOT his baby sister. Younger sibling, unfortunately. But NOT his baby sister.

Well, he's asking for it.

"Geez," I said, picking myself up. "Why can't anyone have a good snog around here without anyone else barging in?"

Heeheeheehee…This is going to be funny.

"WHAT?" Ron's face turned bright red. "You-he-together-no clothes on-"

"Relax, Ronaldo. I was joking."

Harry sniggered.

Oh right. He was standing here too. CRAP…

"You going to bed, Harry?" Ron asked, in an attempt to normalize the situation.

"Er, in a minute. Got to finish this homework, you know…" Harry gestured at the pile of potions papers he had strewn about the floors.

"Right. See you in a bit, then," Ron said, and practically flew up the boy's staircase.

That was classic.

"Well," Harry said, seating himself on the couch and pulling me down next to him. He picked up his potions textbook, and grinned evilly at me. "Engaging in extremely romantic affairs, are we?"

I blushed bright red. "Shut up. It was funny, is all."

Harry grinned slightly, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, self defensively.

"Nothing."

"Okay, well, since you need to finish your homework and I need to go to bed, I'm going. Have fun doing your essay! See you in the morning, Harry!" I grinned widely and disappeared up the stairway.

Harry looked up to see me go. I don't recall seeing him look down again.


	10. Interesting Situations

**Author's Note:** Hola! I'm getting past my writer's block, I hope, and recovering from wisdom teeth surgery stuff, so I look like an overgrown chipmunk. It's quite funny, actually. Anyway, say hello to your new friend, Capitulo Diez de la novela del cinco ano en la escuela de Hogwarts de Ginny Weasley. (I do hope I got my Spanish right. Correct me if I'm wrong)

Cheers!

…

Dear Diary,

It is the first of December. Funny how time passes so quickly, eh? It's like it can fly or something…weird. Anyway, I'm up in the owlery, surrounded by owl dung, owls, and owl feathers, at seven bleeding thirty in the morning on a Saturday. And I'm not fuming, or angry, or upset, or any other synonym for mad. I'm just…contemplative. Yes, that's right. I, Ginny Weasley, the non-thinker, is thinking.

"Thinking about what?' you ask.

"Harry," I reply, with a far-off look in my eyes, because somewhere, in the distance, beyond those high stone walls separating me from the sixth year boys' dormitory, I can feel a pair bright green eyes-eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad (oh geez, it'll never escape me)-staring right back at me, dreaming, wishing, thinking of a beautiful, red-haired, golden-eyed, smart, witty, incredibly funny, wise, kind individual named Ginny Weasley…

Aww, who am I kidding? No one, that's the answer. Pfft, beautiful? Smart? Who the heck is this Ginny Weasley? Because I certainly do not know her. She's from Mars! Or Venus, or Neptune, or Jupiter, or Europa, or Guam, or Madagascar, or-

Okay. I think you get the picture.

But I wish Harry thought of me that way! He's so perfect in his imperfections, and I'm just…I'm just Ginny. It's so unfair.

But what happened last night, in the common room, with the Canary Cream, what was that? Was he flirting? Or was it just a joke? Boys are so confusing. How do you interpret these things? Geez. I mean, if he wasn't flirting, and I interpret it that way, then I could destroy everything we have in terms of friendship, and I'd be left with nothing, instead of something. Plus, I'd be embarrassing myself to no end. But on the other hand, if I just left it, who's going to take the initiative? Gosh.

Men…you can't live with them, you can't live without them. Bloody wankers, the lot of them, I say. But cute bloody wankers.

Oh look, someone has come to say hello to me. And…oh, speak of the devil, it's Harry, the very object of my affections…ahhh. He's gorgeous, especially now, with his hair totally messed up and in his pajamas…Shut up, you, they're flannel pants and a huge t-shirt. Harry's not stupid enough to go around Hogwarts in winter wearing nothing but boxers and a dressing gown. In summer, maybe. But not now.

"Hey, Harry. What's up?" I patted the edge of the windowsill. "Have a seat, old chum."

He grinned and sat down. "So…why're you up so early?"

"I could ask the same of you. I'm just thinking."

"Um," Harry nods thoughtfully. "Sounds like fun. I'm mailing a bill. Daily Prophet."

"It does add up, doesn't it," I replied. I watched him tie up his letter. Hedwig nipped his finger playfully and soared off.

"So," Harry said, sitting down. "Watcha thinking about, hm?"

"Oh, I dunno. Stuff."

"Just stuff, eh?" He glanced at me. "You can tell me anything, you know."

I stayed silent, struck by the connotations of his sentence. _You can tell me anything, you know. _

But the truth is, I didn't know. At least, not until now.

"Okay," I said. "Thank you."

He just smiled, shook his head the teeniest bit, touched my hand, and left.

I stayed, tracing the spot where he had touched me until the sparks died down. I sat in that window seat for a while.

_You can tell me anything, you know. _

Oh no. Now what was I supposed to do?

Dear Diary,

Breakfast in the Great Hall is a beautiful thing. Owls flying overhead, dropping parcels into the pumpkin juice, ketchup fights between first year boys, a couple people reading the Daily Prophet upside-down, trying to look smart but failing miserably, and just everyone stuffing their faces with all the food they can handle. Me? I'm sitting here with you, writing, waiting for Natty, and munching on a cinnamon waffle. They're really good. You should try some.

Oh, right. Sorry. You can't! Hahaha…

Oh look! Little Miss Sunshine has finally shown up! She looks quite a mess. Everything all right there Natty?

"Er, Natty? Nats? Natasha!"

She jerked her head up from the table. "HUH?"

Oh dear. Looks like _someone_ didn't get enough sleep last night…

"What's up, Nats?"

"The ceiling," she droned back.

Er, okay. I figured as much. Time to try a different track.

"See, Natasha, this is what happens when you're off canoodling with some boy all night. You don't enough sleep and then you end up looking like a plate of scrambled eggs." I patted her head gently. "Get up, Natty. We have school today."

"Do we really?" Natty gave in, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it half-heartedly.

"Yep. It's a great day we have planned out for us. Care of Magical Creatures first!"

Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed.

"Okay, scratch that. Not a fun day planned out for us."

"Unnnhh," Natty groaned and slammed her head onto the table.

Ouch.

Natty was first to agree with that.

"OW!" she yelled.

…

Silence.

There is never silence in the Great Hall during breakfast. NEVER. Everyone is staring at us.

This is beginning to creep me out.

…

"Natasha? Er, are you okay?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?" she yelled, pointing to the large purple and blue lump forming on her head.

I quickly took stock of the situation. "Uh, no. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

Together we stumbled out of the Great Hall. Madam Pomfrey had a fit when she saw us.

"Miss Weasley! And-who's this? Oh my goodness! Miss Thompson as well? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! I swear Madam Pomfrey, she just plopped her head down and she's completely disoriented and-"

"All right, all right, now leave! I'll see to this."

"But Madam Pomfrey-"

"Out! OUT! This is my patient!"

Okay then. Mad school nurse on the loose. Run!

Dear Diary,

History of Magic is not nearly as fun without Natty. Especially since everyone seems to be whispering and pointing at me. What the heck is their problem?

A ball of paper just hit my eye.

"Ow," I said quietly, and unraveled the parchment.

"_Is it true that you and Harry Potter are going out?" _read the note.

Uh, no. Who came up with this idea? And who-oh my god. Turn your face away and never look in that direction again.

It was _Alice. _As in, gossip queen of Hogwarts! She just smiled at me.

Gross.

Ow. Another ball of parchment.

"_Go on! Tell! I swear I'll keep it a secret. Plus, your hair looks gorgeous today."_

Oh my god. I won't even respond to these notes. She's trying to bribe me into telling by saying that my hair looks-what was the word she used? Oh yeah, _gorgeous._ I mean, seriously. How weird can you get?

Not much weirder than Alice, I'll wager.

Okay. I'll sit here and ignore her.

…

This is so weird. Who, what, where, when, and how did someone come up with a rumour like this? It's so…so…strange. I mean, who could have seen anything even partially suggestive between us? I mean, we have a strictly platonic relationship. At least, from Harry's side. But still!

"_I saw you two kissing in the common room last night."_

Oh f-

I won't write it. I'll say it instead.

Okay, that's better.

KISSING? WE WERE NOT KISSING! HE WAS TRYING TO FEED ME FRIED EEL!

Oh crap. Now I'm in for it. Thank god the bell just rang for lunch. Run!

(You know, I seem to be doing quite a lot of that recently. Running, I mean. Oh well. It'll keep me in shape.)

Love,

Ginny


	11. Only the Sky Was Dark

Author's Note: Yes! I'm on a roll! Haha…enjoy!

…

Dear Diary,

Not only is it wet outside, but it is also cold and dark. And I seem to have forgotten my Care of Magical Creatures book outside. So now I have to go get it. But I really, really, really don't want to go outside because-shh, don't tell anyone-I'm afraid of being alone in the dark.

But I really need my textbook, and Natty is upstairs sleeping and I don't want to wake her up. I can't skip the essay I have on the blasted screw-ended newts or whatever they're called, or Hagrid will be so disappointed. And I can't wake Natty up-she's really tired. Apparently she works herself to death sometimes. Natty said Ashley always got annoyed when she ended up dying after working too hard. See, it seems like she's just smart and perfect and everything, but unlike a lot of intelligent people, Natty actually has to work to be smart. She's not the type that'll just _know _everything. I know I hardly ever study and I manage to scrape by with good marks-not excellent, but above average-but Natasha is someone I admire in her ability to really get down to business and work, and still be fun. I suppose once in a while you've got to crash. And, this rumour thing is starting to annoy me. People were pointing at me all through my classes, and every time I walked past someone, they'd whisper something to their groupies along the lines of, "See her? The carrot-head. She stole The-Boy-Who-Lived from me! He was mine! And she took him!" or "Ohhh m'god, she's like such a like, slut," or "Probably fed him a love potion or something. Stupid Weasley. He deserves someone of a higher class."

ARGH!!!

Next person who says something like that, beware. I will be so mad that I will wring your neck and tear you from limb to limb-

Okay. Maybe not that mad. But I will be mad, and you might find yourself being chased down the Great Hall by giant flying bogies. So HAH. (Muahahahaha…feel the wrath of the only Weasley girl in a century)

Right. So. Anyhoo…

RAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!! Ahem. Sorry. So…about my textbook….crap. I don't want to get it! It's so depressing outside. It's raining, and it's not the romantic type of rain either. It's dark, depressing, get-inside-before-I kill-you rain. Why me? Why is it always me? Look, it's Harry. Harry's lucky. I bet he's not afraid of any big bad raindrop.

Wait a sec…I have an idea.

"Harry!" I shouted as I ran towards him. "Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry! Don't move! Wait!"

"Whoa," he said, catching my arm before I could slip on the stone corridor floor. "What's up, Gin?"

"Harry, I left my Care of Magical Creatures textbook outside."

"And?"

"Well, it's cold and dark and wet and near he Forbidden Forest. Could you-could you, you know-come with me?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up. I hope I wasn't implying anything.

"If you can't you know that's fine, I'll just go myself-" I said in a rush, and tried to flee.

"No!" Harry caught my arm. "No, it's just, you're afraid of the dark? You, Ginny Weasley, are afraid of…the dark?"

I shuffled my feet. I have never found my shoelaces this interesting before. Hey, look, is that a speck of dirt on the tip?

Harry grinned. "That's okay. Here, lead on, great, er, leader to your, uhm, textbook…that didn't come out right…"

I snorted. "Tchah."

He sniggered. "That sounded funny, coming from you."

"Tchah? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Absolutely nothing."

We walked down the corridor to the main entrance, preparing to go out in the pouring rain. The sky was darkening quickly, and clouds blocked any and all shreds of sunlight. Rain swept down in torrents. The grounds must be like a swamp. Ick.

"Whaddaya say we run for it?" Harry asked, grinning at me.

A slow smile spread over my features. I looked at him mischeviously. "Well, Filch wouldn't like that very much…"

"Let's do it."

I took his hand, and with a quick glance behind us to check for any authority, we jumped off the top step and ran as quick as we could across the muddy grounds, until…

"Arrrrgh!" I slipped and landed on my bum. And…

"Oomph," Harry landed with a grunt right next to me.

"Ow, my bum," I groaned, spitting out a piece of grass that had found its way into my mouth. "Why me? Why is it always me?"

Harry rolled over to face me, propping his head up with his elbow. An ill-concealed grin broke out on his face and he dissolved into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, trying not to hide a grin myself.

"Nothing, nothing," Harry gasped, still howling.

"I'll give you nothing," I growled playfully and poked his side to test his ticklish-ness. He responded with a very feminine shriek.

"Ginny!"

Heeheeheeheehee…

"RAR!" I yelled, and pounced on him, tickling him senseless. Unfortunately for me, Harry has good reflexes. So, almost as soon as I had him under my control, he was able to gasp shock TICKLE ME BACK! The little cheater…

"Heeheehee-stop it! stop-heeheehee-HARRY!-heehee-HELP!-heehee-" I pleaded through fits of giggles.

Harry laughed. "All right, I'll stop," he said, his breath close on my face. I opened up my tightly closed eyes and found myself staring into two beautiful glassy green orbs. I had no idea he was that close. My breath hitched. I couldn't stop staring. I couldn't think, I couldn't see, nothing else existed in the world except for me and him. And it felt so, strangely, right. Nothing mattered but Harry, and the rain, and our soaked bodies right next to each other...And then, I don't know, Harry just kind of stared back. And he was propped up on top of me with his elbows (wouldn't he get tired?) and his face was so close to mine that I could see every little detail. Every time he breathed I felt the little puff of air. He looked like he was seeing something for the first time, like he was memorizing every detail of my face. Shifting his weight a little, he reached up to push back a little strand of hair on my forehead, and smiled. And then he lowered himself down and…and…

He kissed me.

And lightning flashed and thunder crashed and the rain just kept pouring, and Hagrid's gruff voice was saying, "Harry? Ginny? Er, ye done now? All right, I'll jus' wait back in me hut fer yer two to, uh, finish…" and the sky was dark, but he just kept on kissing me.

And I was wishing the whole time that he would never stop.

Granted, our first kiss wasn't "perfect". We were both a little cold and our breath smelt a little like cranberry sauce, and a twig was scratching my head and his lips tasted a like rain and tiny bit of mud, but to me, in my mind, it was all that I could ever ask for.


	12. My Number One Fan

**Author's Note: Lucky Number Twelve…get ready for a shock.**

Later that night, after Ginny had cleaned up and settled in bed (_alone_ in the _girl's_ dormitory, you sickos):

Dear Diary,

Needless to say, the textbook was forgotten.

Saturday morning:

Dear Diary,

Thank god it's the weekend. Last night's kiss was…

Wow.

Yeah.

He's actually very good for a beginner.

I can't stop thinking about it.

I'm waiting for Natty to get her bum out of the bathroom so I can tell her.

I think I'm in shock. This was so unexpected! Like, I had no idea that he-that he-I can't even bring myself to say it. It's like, it's so amazing that I'm afraid that if I touch it, it'll just melt away…

Like ice cream. Yum.

Oh, right. I just ruined my own moment. Hey! Natasha's out!

"Hey, Ginny," Natasha says, adjusting the towel on her head. "Where on earth did you go yesterday night?"

"I had to get my Care of Magical Creatures textbook," I reply, drawing it out a bit.

I can feel myself getting ready to burst out and tell Natty everything.

"All night?"

A grin breaks out on my face. "Well, there was someone else involved…"

Natty's jaw drops. "Oh my god. Did he-did you-you both-"

"He kissed me last night, Natty." The calm before the storm…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" we shriek together.

"I know! It was so romantic. He offered to help me get my textbook, because you know how I'm afraid of the dark, and it was pouring outside-"

Natty sighs romantically. "He kissed you _outside_? In the _rain_? That's so cute…"

"Under a tree. After we both slipped and fell in the mud."

"Awww! Ginny, that's so sweet! I'm so happy for you!" Natasha says, and reaches over to give me a hug. Corny moment!

I love having friends.

"Natty? You know how cheesy and overused that line is?"

"What line?"

"The 'I'm so happy for you' one."

"Well, what else am I going to say? Best wishes in your new relationship?"

"Ew, that sounded like one of those cards my mum always picks out, with the standard greeting thing."

"Exactly."

"Let's get apple pie from the kitchens."

"SLEEPOVER!" Natty hoots.

I run down the elves' passageway (ask the muffin in the portrait for some turnips and an underwater basket-weaving class, then down the corridor and to your left) to the kitchens. Immediately I'm surrounded by elves.

"Can I have some apple pies, vanilla and berry ice cream," I tick the items off my fingers. "Strawberries and chocolate fondue, cranberry juice, preferably with a splash of champagne and/or Firewhisky, blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries, and whipped cream in a pot, and, let's see…how about some ice cold water and a couple baked potatoes." I'm practically yelling. Honestly, you'd think the house elves would _want_ to be quiet when an order is being announced. Geez, my poor vocal chords…Mrs. Crick would probably wack me round the house with her dead cat if she was here. She's a mad, nasty old hag, I'm telling you…A snort from behind interrupts my thoughts.

"Harry?!" I jump out of my seat, turning a million different shades of red before my face selects Number 5023B Scarlet Fever (it's in Winston's Magical Paint Supply-used to be my favorite color. USED TO being the key words here). Oh my god. Harry's here. Why is he staring at me like that? What's that grin? He looks like a love-struck idiot! Is Cho Chang behind me or something?

OH. RIGHT.

Together. Me. Him. Couple. Heart?

I get it now.

"Hey, hey, hey, there, Gin." He catches hold of my arm before I fall and grins at me.

I melt, like a pot of ice cream, and fall to the ground in a dead faint.

-

-

-

-

JUST KIDDING!

Haha, gotcha, didn't I? DIDN"T I?

(Just say yes)

YEAH! I DID! I WILL RULE THE WORLD SOMEDAY! HAHAHAHA-

Erhm. Right. So…That was a bit, er, off, wasn't it.

Yeah.

Well, so anyway…

"Not so fast," he continues, and suddenly picks me up, one hand under my knees and the other supporting my back. I shriek and latch on to his neck. Laughing, he deposits me on the couch and sits down next to me.

"Ouch. You scream really loud."

"I know," I smile smugly.

"Evil."

"You don't know what you're in for, Potter," I say, and poke his side. Harry twitches and jokingly gives me a glare.

"You're cute," I say without thinking.

"Oh yeah?" he replies lazily.

"Thanks for helping me get my textbook."

Harry reaches across for my hand and twirls the small gold band around my finger, staring at it intently for a second. Something-a tiny smile?-flashes across his face.

"You're very welcome," he says, and kisses my hand.

I smile contentedly. Life is good. Harry grins at me, and I grin at him. We are both so very content…so, so very…content…yes…gosh, I'm tired…one sleepover is okay to miss…Natasha won't mind…

Later that day, in the girls' dormitory:

I enter the dorm a few hours later, having spent a few lovely hours with Harry. I see Natasha sitting on a mound of blankets, still in her pajamas, surrounded by all the food I ordered in the morning. Crap. Didn't the house elves tell her? I open my mouth to apologize.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I-I-Natasha-"

"NO."

She's _hella _pissed off.

"I DON'T CARE. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE. DO YOU-" Her voice quiets a bit. At least she's not yelling. "Do you have any idea how long I waited for you? It's, what, twelve o' frigging clock! You have no idea-you don't care at all, do you? AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA! This entire friendship has been based upon YOUR needs. You needed violin lessons, you were so in love with that Potter kid…Everything is ALWAYS about YOU. You're exactly like Ashley. You think you're better but you're NOT. Do you know how much it hurt when Ashley did that? Or when Michael did that? Did you ever bother to even find out? Friends are supposed to be the biggest fans of each other. Or maybe you didn't know that, because you've never had any real ones."

My eyes filled with tears.

"Well GUESS WHAT, Gin, you had one. You had one in me, and you threw it away yourself so don't you feel sorry for yourself. I KNOW YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW. I know, and you know, and the rest of the school knows that you are now dating the cutest guy on the block, the star Quidditch player, the Boy-Who-Lived, the-"

"Don't call him that."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't call him the Boy-Who-Lived. He hates it," I say vaguely.

"All right, then, " Natasha replies scathingly. "Harry frigging Potter's number one fan. And to think, the entire time I was standing up and cheering for you, and you weren't cheering back at me. You were cheering for the person right next to me who never gave you a second glance until yesterday. Easy mistake, right?"

I can't take this. With tears blurring my eyes I turn abruptly to leave the room. On my way out, I can faintly hear through the roaring in my ears Natasha's broken voice saying quietly,

"And I was always cheering for you…"

**HAHAHAHAHA! Complete switch around! You thought everything would be happy and jolly, didn't you? No, it can never be…I'm evil.**


End file.
